


Love, Care and Other Needs

by ItsLivvvy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team LETS GET IT, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Anxiety, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Omega Park Seonghwa, Pet Names, Self-Lubrication, Top Kim Hongjoong, before any of you get your panties in a twist the rest of ateez is mentioned, does hongjoong baby seonghwa a little yeah, that's just how it is kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: Seonghwa has to go into full heat for the first time in his life and this whole pre-heat thing sucks
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 432





	Love, Care and Other Needs

**Before**  


Seonghwa knew he was going into heat soon, and he was fine with it he really was. Or at least he was trying to convince himself he was. In reality he hadn’t really experienced a heat before. His first heat at age 15 had been only a half heat, like most first heats were, and he’d been on suppressants ever since that turned his heats into a week of being a little extra horny than normal. Hongjoong, his mate to be one day when they decided they were ready, always loved that week. Unfortunately for him, his doctor had insisted he go off those suppressants claiming that they really weren’t good for him long term and he needed to have a real heat at least twice a year. Seonghwa had known it was coming for awhile. Everytime he went back for a refill the doctor would stare him down and recently he’d been getting more insistent that omegas needed to have heats to be healthy. He kept trying to convince him to down his dose or skip them for a week every 3 months so he could have a regular cycle, but the truth was that wasn’t what Seonghwa wanted. It scared him to have to go off them and experience a real heat. He didn’t even know what heat would be like for him and from his other friends talking about it he knew it wasn’t exactly pleasant. Mingi had horror stories for days and Wooyoung had complained endlessly about bruises on his knees that took weeks to get rid of. It had only scared him further against not wanting to go through it. Even though he had an alpha he trusted and he knew would take care of him, he couldn’t help but feel anxious and upset. He was holding his old empty suppressant bottle in his hand staring at it when the door slammed. He jumped and looked up suddenly, seeing Hongjoong shrugging off his coat. Relief flooded his system.

“Hey baby, how are you?” Hongjoong said, leaning over to kiss his forehead where he was sitting cross legged on the couch. “Why are you holding your suppressants?” Seonghwa sighed and shrugged.

“The doctor said I have to have a heat and go off them.” He mumbled and Hongjoong made an understanding noise in the back of his throat. “He says I have to let myself have a heat because it’s healthy for omegas to have regular heats.” He sounded like he was reciting something that he’d memorized. It was the only way to get it out without stress crying from the thought of the unknown.

“Is that distressing you a little?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded. The alpha came around the couch and sat down beside his omega, allowing him to cuddle into his neck. He pulled Seonghwa closer to him and allowed the omega to wrap himself around him.

“I don’t want to go through a heat, I’m scared.” Seonghwa admitted, even though it pained him to do so, sniffing and letting Hongjoong comfort him by rubbing his back. He melted into his side a little further and resisted the urge to crawl into his lap and curl into a ball.

“You gotta though baby, it’s healthy to have a heat. Mingi has heats too and Yunho helps him through them. Do you want me to help you through it?” He asked, sounding like he was desperately trying to keep his cool and not sound hurt at the thought of Seonghwa wanting to spend it alone. Seonghwa cooed, pulling his face out of Hongjoong’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Seonghwa really appreciated how sweet he was that he would leave for him, but that was the last thing he wanted.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with than you. Of course I want you to stay with me through it. I just don’t know what I’m going to be like in heat or pre-heat.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong crowded close to him, rubbing their noses together making the omega smile.

“We’ll take anything your heat throws us together OK?” He said and Seonghwa nodded, accepting the sweet kisses Hongjoong pressed against his cheeks and neck and giggling.

“OK.”

**Three**

Seonghwa didn’t feel that terrible on the first day of preheat. He woke up cold and was immediately sad that Hongjoong had already left for work. He had the time off because of the circumstances under doctor’s orders. It made him upset to be taken off work, but he understood why. He could already feel that his hormones were all over the place. He wanted to cry because Hongjoong wasn’t there. He wanted to cry because he was cold and tired and had a headache. He just wanted his alpha and his bed, but he dragged himself out of bed anyway. He showered, in an attempt to feel more human, got dressed and sat down on the couch. He was wrapped in the warmest blanket he could find and had pulled one of Hongjoong’s sweaters out of the wash to wear. The article of clothing was thick with the alpha’s calming scent and made him feel a whole lot better. He pulled it up over his nose and took several deep breaths in. His head was continually throbbing as he tried to distract himself until the painkillers he took could kick in. His eyes hurt and his muscles were aching. Eventually he fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in blankets.

“Hwa? Seonghwa? Baby?” Seonghwa peeled his eyes open and looked up into the gently smiling face of his alpha. His vision was blurred slightly and he hummed happily at even the blurry sight of him.

“Joongie.” Seonghwa said, his voice rough and quiet from sleep. He reached his hand out to touch Hongjoong’s face and smiled. Hongjoong smiled and nuzzled into the hand on his face, pressing kisses against Seongwha’s fingers.

“Hey baby. Why are you out in the living room and not in bed?” He asked and Seonghwa grumbled, pulling at the alpha’s shirt and whining. Hongjoong leaned further into him and rubbed their noses together. Seonghwa felt a quiet purr rumble out of his throat almost involuntarily.

“Come cuddle me, Joongie. I’ve missed you all day and I want you to hold me.” Seonghwa whined and Hongjoong laughed, which instantly made Seonghwa feel a little self conscious. Why was his alpha laughing at him was he really embarrassing himself that much?

“Why don’t we go towards the bedroom and I’ll cuddle you all you want.” Hongjoong tried to compromise and Seonghwa let out a protesting squawk. He was in no mood to compromise or move for that matter. He pulled Hongjoong into him and threw the alpha off balance. He fell on top of Seonghwa, knocking the wind out of him, and the omega let out a happy hum at the weight on top of him. There was barely enough room on the couch for them both. Hongjoong pulled the blankets back from Seonghwa’s face. He pecked a kiss on his nose and Seonghwa smiled back.

“We can stay here for awhile then I guess, we don’t really fit, but we’ll try.” Hongjoong joked, wiggling and sliding behind Seonghwa, throwing an arm around him and pulling him back. He buried his face in his neck and let out a huff of hot air against his neck. For the first time that entire day Seonghwa finally felt at peace.

**Two**

Seonghwa woke up the next day slightly less annoyed, because Hongjoong was still pressed against his back. He rolled over in the alpha’s arms and was delighted to find him awake.

“Hey baby.” He said, pressing a kiss against Seonghwa’s lips. “I have to get up to go to work soon.” With that sentence Seonghwa’s entire mood flipped. He had been relatively happy to have his alpha and be warm in bed. He would’ve gladly stayed there forever, lazily kissing his mate, but no Hongjoong had to go to work. The logical part of his brain knew he was being irrational and a little bratty, and that he had to go to work to make money for them to survive, but he didn’t want him to leave.

“Oh, OK.” Seonghwa said, looking down at the sheets he had clutched in his hands. Hongjoong cooed and tilted his chin back up. Seonghwa frowned at him, creasing his eyebrows together.

“Do you want me to stay home?” He asked and Seonghwa started to vehemently shake his head no. He didn’t want to be the reason Hongjoong had to call in and it was a dumb reason. How was he supposed to make ‘my omega’s in pre-heat’ sound reasonable? Other omegas got through their pre-heats perfectly fine without their alphas having to baby them.

“Hwa, I can stay with you if that’s what you need. My manager is aware of the circumstances surrounding this heat and he’s agreed to let me take whatever time I need to to help you. Thank God he’s an omega so he gets it.” Hongjoong said, brushing the hair out of Seonghwa’s eyes. “Just say the word baby, I’m yours.” He contemplated it, he really did, but Seonghwa shook his head no.

“I’m OK, I can handle it.” He said, his voice slightly shaky and less than believable. Hongjoong pursed his lips and let out a huff through his nose.

“Whatever you say Hwa.” He replied, sounding totally unconvinced.

Seonghwa showered with Hongjoong, got dressed with him and ate breakfast with him. He blushed when Hongjoong grabbed his bare ass while they were getting dressed and whispered in his ear about how good he smelled.

“Like a fucking five course meal Hwa, God I can’t wait to eat you up.” He whispered into the shell of his ear, pressing a kiss directly under his ear and delighting in the shiver that ran up Seonghwa’s spine. He almost gave in then and begged Hongjoong to stay home, but he didn’t. He let him go.

“Come home early?” Seonghwa asked, more like almost begged, and Hongjoong nodded. He kissed him one last time before he left and said.

“I’ll do my very best.”

Seonghwa found himself in a bit of a situation later that day. He was fidgety, kind of cold and he missed his alpha. He was pacing the living room, and running his hands through his hair. His mind was spinning and his joints ached from the cold that seemed to have settled in his bones. His muscles hurt, his eyes hurt and he genuinely could not get comfortable no matter what he did. Everything felt too small, too much, not warm enough and not comfy enough. Every instinct in his body was telling him to find a place, make a place, safe and warm that smelled like Hongjoong and preferably had Hongjoong in it. Seonghwa wasn’t even really sure why the urge to nest was coming on so strongly he just felt like he needed it. He sighed loudly and let the instincts inside of him take a bit of the reins.

His instincts ended in every blanket, most of the pillows and half of Hongjoong’s worn sweaters and shirts wrapped up into an oval shaped nest on top of their bed. Seonghwa had curled up inside of it and turned it into a bit of an oven, but it just didn’t feel right without Hongjoong. Luckily for him he heard the door close and he knew it had to be Hongjoong. Footsteps came up the stairs and the door opened slowly. His eyes widened when he saw the mass of pillows and blankets on the bed. Seonghwa popped up from his blankets, shivering at the sudden rush of air and smiling widely. He made grabby hands at the alpha standing in the doorway.

“Hey Hwa.” Hongjoong said, stepping forward cautiously. He seemed to be a little unsure of what to do, so Seonghwa decided to help him out a bit.

“Come here!” He demanded and Hongjoong seemed to get the message. He walked across the room and began to climb into their bed, but he was messing up Seonghwa’s nest in the process. He was moving blankets with his knees and disturbing pillows wherever he put his hands. Eventually the urge to have it be exactly the way he wanted it overwhelmed the urge to have his alpha in the nest with him.

“No! Get out!” Seonghwa whined, pushing him back and Hongjoong scrambled to get off the bed, only making a bigger mess out of the whole thing. Seonghwa looked over his previously perfect nest, which was now completely mussed up. There was a beat of silence, as Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong, frozen standing outside their bed, and tears welled in his eyes.

“Hwa, baby-” Hongjoong cooed, reaching his hands out and Seonghwa burst into tears.

Seonghwa was almost inconsolable, but Hongjoong managed it. He calmed him down, got him back into bed and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Seonghwa woke up about an hour later to hurried whispers coming from beside him. He didn’t move or open his eyes so he could hear what was being said. Hongjoong was on the phone with a mutual friend of theirs.

“I know Yunho, I just don’t know what to do.” He whispered, sounding a little frustrated. Seonghwa could hear the crackled voice of Yunho responding. It didn’t seem to help as Hongjoong just sighed loudly.

“I’ve just never dealt with him in heat and he’s never dealt with him in heat either. So of all the things he could want I have no basis for what I did wrong or how to make it better and he can’t help me either. It’s all just so incredibly frustrating.” Hongjoong said, his hushed tone making him sound even more sad and desperate. “I just want to make it better. I leave him alone all day when he clearly doesn’t want me to go and when I come back I just make him cry. I’m a shitty alpha. I can’t even take care of him properly when he needs me.” Seonghwa didn’t like hearing that. He felt bad for making Hongjoong feel like that. He was the perfect alpha for him and Seonghwa was trying to figure it out as much as he was.

“What do you do for Mingi?” Hongjoong asked quietly and it went silent. Seonghwa peeled his eyes open to see him, looking so small, crumpled and defeated sitting in a chair beside the bed. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his one temple. Seonghwa frowned and moved to sit up. Hongjoong’s eyes flew open.

“He’s awake, good bye Yunho.” Hongjoong said, practically throwing the phone behind him. Seonghwa giggled at the action and Hongjoong looked so relieved.

“Hwa, how are you feeling?”

“Better, I’m sorry for throwing you out and crying like that. I just wanted my nest to be perfect.” Seonghwa explained and Hongjoong nodded, encouraging him to continue. “And I wanted you in there with me. It was just that when you climbed in you started moving things and then it wasn’t perfect and I got so overwhelmed I didn’t know what to do.” Hongjoong nodded and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“That’s OK, I understand. I called Yunho and he explained the nest to me. I understand why you freaked out. I accept the apology though, you really scared me.” Seonghwa leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Seonghwa whispered. “Do you want to try this again?” Hongjoong nodded, carefully climbing over Seonghwa and settling behind him.he squeezed his waist and kissed his neck.

“I’m so happy to be here Hwa.”

“I’m happy you’re here too.”

**One**

Seonghwa woke up in Hongjoong’s arms. He was warm and comfortable, tucked under Hongjoong’s chin and drooling slightly on his chest. The nest that they’d fallen asleep in was a perfect fit for them both. Seonghwa felt safe there, as the light streamed in the window onto his face. It was then that he realized what time it had to be and panicked. He sat up, jostling the alpha under him.

“Hongjoong! You gotta go to work!” He said, shaking the alpha awake rather roughly. Hongjoong sat straight up and then looked at Seonghwa like he’d lost his mind.

“Work? I took these next few days off for your heat. Don’t you remember?” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa’s mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape. He felt the pit of guilt settling in his stomach as the alpha pulled him back down and told him to go back to sleep.

Seonghwa was sitting in the middle of the bed while Hongjoong got them dinner, the nest was still perfect and he had his mate with him. He was uncomfortable, and he could feel the heat building under his skin. He didn’t really know what heat felt like but he figured this was it. He felt sluggish, icky and stuffy somehow. He knew he had his next bottle of suppressants in his bedside drawer and with his impending heat boiling under his skin and making him feel like garbage taking one and ending it was seeming more and more appealing.

“Hwa, why are you thinking so hard baby?” Hongjoong asked, walking in with their takeout. His head snapped up and the tears welling in his eyes became suddenly apparent to him. Hongjoong cooed, climbing in beside him and rubbing his back.

“I don’t like this feeling. I don’t want to go into heat. What if it hurts so bad even getting knotted doesn’t fix it?” Seonghwa said, the tears slipping down his cheeks. “What if I overheat and my insides boil? What if I have to be taken to the hospital? What if you don’t like me in heat?” Hongjoong placed his hand on Seonghwa’s face.

“You could never be so terrible I wouldn’t like you. You’re not going to morph into a monster during heat you’re just going to be you! But hornier than usual and desperate for it, and I love that usually.” Hongjoon said, unpacking the food they were going to eat. “If anything goes wrong I’m here to take care of you as the lucid one.”

“I would rather just take the suppressants and stop this right now.” Seonghwa muttered and Hongjoong sighed.

“Hwa you know that you can’t do that. You have to have a heat.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa frowned. “Hwa-”

“I know OK! I know I have to do this but I don’t want to and I just want to take the suppressants so I stop feeling like I’m boiling from the inside out! I want to stop crying every few minutes over stupid shit and I want to stop being so needy, but I can’t and I hate it! I hate going into heat!” Seonghwa yelled. The alpha didn’t even react really. He just rubbed his back and waited a few seconds before saying anything.

“How would you feel if it was Mingi hurting himself like this by refusing to come off suppressants when he was told to? Or Wooyoung? Yeosang? Any of your other omega friends?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa sniffed. “I bet you’d be pretty upset and worried about them. You wouldn’t want them to continue doing something that could hurt them when the solution was so simple.” Seonghwa nodded, looking up at him.

“I wouldn’t want them to hurt themselves.”

“None of us want you to hurt yourself either. Not any of the people I mentioned or Yunho, San and Jongho. They’re all actually pretty worried to hear you’ve been skipping heats this long. I was worried when I realized what you’d been doing too.” Hongjoong pushed himself into Seonghwa’s space, kissing the tears off his cheeks. “Let’s just eat OK, you’re going to need your strength.”

**Heat**

Seonghwa woke up with his back pressed against Hongjoong’s, and he felt like he was on fire. His skin felt warm where it wasn’t touching his alpha partner and his hands shook when he moved them to rub at his face. He was hard and when he moved his legs he felt the slippery slide of the slick coating the backs of his thighs. As hard as it was, he rolled away from Hongjoong and propped himself up on his elbows lying on his stomach. He hissed at the friction caused by his dick rubbing against the sheets. He understood now why Hongjoong had insisted that they sleep naked. Although he’d jokingly accused him of being perverted and laughed when the alpha brought down a hand on his ass, right then it was coming in handy to be naked. He looked over at Hongjoong’s sleeping face, he looked far too peaceful for the way Seonghwa was currently feeling. He knew this was him going into heat, but he didn’t want to wake Hongjoong up. It was bad enough he was forcing him to be in this position, never mind the anxiety that was telling him oh so softly that Hongjoong wasn’t going to like him all needy and demanding.

“I can do this.” Seonghwa whispered to himself, trying to convince himself that he could make it the roughly four more hours until it would be reasonable to wake Hongjoong. He glanced at the clock, the red blaring digital number read 3:28am. He could do this. He could wait.

He could not wait. Between how hot he felt and the fact that he was so turned on it physically hurt sleep just wasn’t coming to him. He still didn’t want to wake Hongjoong as the clock read only 4:32am, or was it 35? He couldn’t tell, his vision was starting to blur. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Hongjoong’s dick up his ass and, more importantly, a lot of orgasms. That’s when the idea popped into his head, he could always help himself out. That might help a bit, his dick jumped at the thought. He slowly rolled back over on his stomach, grimacing as he peeled the sweat and slick soaked sheets off his back. Seonghwa pushed an extra pillow down under his hips and rutted against it, muffling his moans into the pillow he had been trying to sleep on until a few moments ago. It happened pretty quickly, which he’d expected since he was in heat and that tended to happen. It only took a few rolls of his hips down into that pillow for him to feel heat curl in his belly and he gasped when he came over the pillow. He felt his hips sag, tiredness sweeping his body and he thought maybe, just maybe he could go back to sleep, but he was far too quick to that conclusion. It felt like seconds later his dick was hard and he was subconsciously rutting against the pillow again.

“Fuck.” He whined, feeling the need to cum washing over him again stronger than before and making his arms shake. He was sensitive from his previous orgasm and rutting against the pillow did nothing for the aching need to be filled. He looked at Hongjoong again, part of him wishing that he would just wake up, but he slept like a log. Nothing would wake him up. When his second orgasm washed over him, so did a sinking feeling of dread. His attempt to make it better seemed to have only made it worse. The heat felt like it was boiling under his skin and his dick was still rock hard and it hurt. He could feel himself clenching around nothing, like his body was begging for Hongjoong even if he wasn’t saying anything.

“It’s OK, I can do this. It’s only a few more hours.” Seonghwa whispered to himself, grimacing at the wet feeling between his legs and on the pillow. “I can do this.” He felt his bottom lip wobble like he was going to cry and tried to suck those sobs back in. A few escaped, echoing loudly in the deadly silent room. He tried to cover his mouth and keep them in, but it was too late.

“Seonghwa, baby, why are you crying?” Hongjoong asked, his hand reaching out to touch his back. Seonghwa almost moaned at the contact. The alpha sniffed the air, his eyes getting wide as he realized what had been happening while he was asleep. Seonghwa felt shame burn in the pit of his stomach.

“Hwa, you should’ve woken me up so I could’ve taken care of you.” Hongjoong cooed, moving quickly to wrap himself around the omega and kiss over his shoulder blades. “Come on, lie on your back for me.” Seonghwa stopped sniffling once Hongjoong got him onto his back and he saw the concern in his eyes. He wiped away the tears racing down Seonghwa’s face and smiled sympathetically.

“I just wanted to let you sleep.” He whispered, the pain of his heat momentarily forgotten as Hongjoong chuckled at him. He kissed his nose and then his cheek, peppering kisses down his neck, biting lightly over the bond spot making Seonghwa’s breath hitch. The gentle kiss he left there felt like a promise and it made Seonghwa smile.

“Well I’m telling you now to wake me up. I want to take care of you baby.” Hongjoong whispered into his ear, sitting back slightly to finger him open. Seonghwa whined both at the loss of contact and finally having something inside him, even if it was nowhere near what he wanted. He arched his back into it and Hongjoong looked down at him with all the affection in the world. Seonghwa’s fears about him leaving him in heat left as quickly as they’d came.

“You’re so hot.” Hongjoong whispered using his free hand to grip the omega’s thigh possessively. “You’re so wet Hwa, I’ve never seen so much slick come out of you.” Seonghwa felt embarrassment wash over him as the other stared at his hole, clenching around his fingers and begging to be knotted. When he really looked at Hongjoong, that’s when he noticed how hooded and aroused the alpha’s eyes looked.

“You like it?” Seonghwa asked, his voice hushed and breathy. Hongjoong nodded, bringing the hand he had gripping his thigh down to swipe some of Seonghwa’s slick off his inner thigh, licking it off his fingers when he did.

“Yeah baby I love it. I love you.” Hongjoong leaned forward, kissing his omega. Seonghwa wanted him to move faster, his hips twitching as the alpha’s fingers moved inside him.

“Joong, Joongie, I need, mhm.” Seonghwa tried to get it out, but he couldn’t his brain had turned to mush. Words failed him, aside from moaning, when he tried to tell his alpha how badly he wanted to get fucked. He reached down between his legs, pulled Hongjoong’s fingers out of him and flipped himself over onto his stomach. He wiggled his ass at the shocked alpha, who was sitting on his shins staring at his omega who usually wasn’t so forward, but Hongjoong took his cue when given it. Seonghwa sighed when he touched him again, gripping his hips purposefully. He was practically vibrating at the chance of getting what he craved. He felt him press up against his entrance, hesitating like he was going to ask Seonghwa for permission and the omega had had enough. He pushed back, sheathing Hongjoong inside him and smiling at the feeling. Hongjoong let out a choked moan and leaned forward to kiss behind Seonghwa’s ear.

“You’re so forward, I love it.” Hongjoong practically growled. “It’s so fucking hot.” He began thrusting into him, setting a steady pace from the beginning. That was not what Seonghwa wanted. The omega whined and pushed back, only settling when Hongjoong sped up his thrusts. The intertwined their fingers by placing his hand over Seonghwa’s that was supporting him.

“Wanna cum.” Seonghwa whined and Hongjoong shushed him. He kissed over his shoulders, leaving open mouthed kisses against the nape of his neck.

“You cum as much as you want.” Hongjoong said, and Seonghwa moaned, tensing up and spilling onto the sheets below. Hongjoong‘s hips stuttered, he let out a gasp that sounded like disbelief, slowing down slightly. Seonghwa pushed back.

“Did I tell you to stop?” He complained, fucking himself back on Hongjoong’s cock as much as he could. Hongjoong pushed back, thrusting harder and faster, causing Seonghwa to sink into the mattress, his elbows and knees giving out.

“You’re fucking amazing, Hwa.” He whispered, pushing his face into Seonghwa’s sweaty hair. He could feel the Hongjoong’s knot catching on his rim, making him whine desperately.

“I know, knot. You want the knot. God, baby you feel so good. I’m gonna knot you so good, pump you full. That’s what you want. I’ll give you what you want.” Hongjoong mumbled, babbling out more and more incoherent promises of filling Seonghwa, giving him all he wanted and even slipping into threatening to knock him up. Seonghwa didn’t find himself opposed to the idea in the moment.

“Yeah, yeah Joongie fill me up, knot me please.” Seonghwa begged, letting out a deep moan when his knot caught inside him, seeing stars explode behind his eyelids as he came again. Hongjoong moaned into his shoulder as he came inside his omega, sighing loudly as he felt Seonghwa relax under him. He maneuvered them both onto their sides, wrapping his arms around his middle and grinding up into him slightly. Seonghwa giggled and pushed back, enjoying the feeling of being so connected to the other.

“You feel better now?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa nodded yes. “Good, go to sleep. You need your rest. Let’s nap baby.” He didn’t have to be told twice.

When the heat finally broke, Seonghwa was sore, bruised and exhausted, but he was also wide awake and eager to message his friends and tell them all about his heat. Hongjoong had done so well, fucked him through every wave for 3 days and never showed signs of being tired, until the moment the heat broke. The minute Seonghwa’s fever faded Hongjoong let how tired he was really show. Seonghwa had cooed and rode out the last wave of his heat, both literally and figuratively, with him doing all the work. He was currently sat straddling Hongjoong’s lap, knot still firmly locking them together, the alpha was fast asleep under him as he checked his phone. He had fallen asleep almost immediately after knotting, barely managing to give Seonghwa a kiss before he passed out. Seonghwa sneakily took a photo of the alpha knocked out under him and sent it to the omega group chat, giggling at their responses to him. Yeosang appeared to mostly wish he’d never send them photos of Hongjoong drooling ever again. Hongjoong snored lightly and Seonghwa smiled. He sent one last message telling them he was sore but it had been a good heat before tossing the phone aside. He felt Hongjoong’s knot go down enough for him to slip off his lap. He maneuvered himself off and over onto his side beside Hongjoong, smiling when the alpha cracked an eye open.

“How long was I asleep for?” He asked and Seonghwa snorted. He felt the alpha slip his arms around his waist and bury his head into his chest. He scratched at the back of his scalp and hummed happily when he received kisses pressed against the base of his throat in response.

“You fell asleep after you knotted me so about an hour.” Seonghwa answered and Hongjoong groaned.

“I feel like my dick is going to fall off.” He whined and Seonghwa laughed again. “Stop laughing it’s not funny.”

“It’s pretty funny, Joong. My alpha, poor baby having to fuck his needy omega through heat.” Seonghwa teased, a hint of insecurity poking through. What if he really did never want to get him through heat again. After having an alpha for one he didn’t think he could do it alone.

“No, I’d do it again and again for you. It was mutually beneficial really since I do love having sex with you.” Hongjoong said, laughing and then pressing kisses against Seonghwa’s mouth to muffle his squeak of disbelief. “Let’s bathe and then we’ll see about food.”

There really wasn’t enough room for both of them in either their shower or their tub, but the shower was the better option of the two. Seonghwa was relieved to wash 3 days of sweat, cum and slick off his body, not that they hadn’t tried to clean up between rounds it just became almost impossible. In his opinion, and the one real heat he had gone through, this was the most intimate part of having a heat. Hongjoong really got on his knees and helped him clean between his legs where he couldn’t quite reach and did it while lovingly squeezing his ass and smiling. Seonghwa felt his face burn with embarrassment as Hongjoong gently wiped his inner thighs.

“I can do those myself.” He whispered, but Hongjoon just laughed, pressing a kiss against his hip.

“I know you can, but I was already down there and I don’t mind.” Hongjoong said, standing and pulling Seonghwa into his embrace under the water. Seonghwa squeaked when he grabbed his ass.

“There really isn’t enough room for us both in here.” He whispered and Hongjoong shrugged. He reached behind Seonghwa and grabbed the conditioner.

“There is, we just have to stay really close to each other. Shouldn’t be an issue since you’ve been hanging off my dick for three days.” Hongjoong laughed and Seonghwa let out a muffled sound of protest as he massaged conditioner into his scalp. He loved that alpha no matter how annoying he was, and looking at his smile only confirmed it. He’d stay with Hongjoong forever.

**Post**  
“So, hyung, how was your heat?” Wooyoung asked, laughing when Seonghwa choked on his food. Yeosang looked up curiously and Mingi patted his back while he coughed. The cafe they were at was mostly deserted, but it was still public and not Seonghwa’s first choice for discussing these things.

“Why do you ask me these things while I’m eating? It was fine. It was a heat, same as you get.” He said and Wooyoung only smiled wider.

“Every omega is different hyung, tell us all about it.” He said, leaning forward into his hands and waiting for a response. Seonghwa sighed and shook his head. He felt his face heat up as he poked at his food. He cleared his throat, refusing to look up as he admitted this to them in a public place.

“I remember being very upset if he stopped touching me and being so desperate I woke him up by humping his thigh.” He said, covering his face with his hands and Mingi laughed loudly.

“Hyung, you’re clingy! That’s OK, I once cried because Yunho went to get a washcloth and didn’t tell me first and I thought he was leaving me.” He said, with much less shame than Seonghwa currently felt.

“Oh same, San went to get me food, because I get really hangry if I don’t get fed properly, and I cried because he was gone for too long.” Wooyoung said and Yeosang looked at them all over his coffee cup.

“I have no comment.” He said and Wooyoun began to pester him about heat, effectively leaving Seonghwa alone. It was a relief to have the attention off of him.

“He was good to you right hyung?” Mingi asked quietly, while Wooyoung continued to pester Yeosang for information. “I know Hongjoong-hyung was struggling in the beginning with your pre-heat.” Seonghwa suddenly remembered it had been Yunho Hongjoong had called during the Nest Incident. Mingi must have heard all about it from his alpha and gotten concerned about how that had been resolved or if anything else had happened.

“Thank you for your concern, really Mingi-ah, but there’s nothing to worry about. We worked it out and he gave me everything I wanted from him and then some.” Seonghwa assured him, making the younger smile widely. Seonghwa smiled back.

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.”

“Hyung! Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, what position did you like best, behind or in front or oh! Are you a power bottom, hyung?” Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa groaned, putting his forehead on the table and listening to the laughter that surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows I'm not Korean, I'm white and Canadian and trying my best please be nice to me if I royally fucked something up so I can fix it.
> 
> Hi guys, my name's Olivia and I'm new here specifically. I love Seonghwa and your abo selection was very small so I decided to help a little. Hope you liked it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> If you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
